


Day 8

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Tony has been working hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8

Tony dragged his feet as he walked, flopping face-first onto the couch. Steve looked down at him, closing his sketchpad before running a hand through Tony’s grease-soaked hair. Tony had spent the last few weeks working on God knows what. It seemed to Steve that all the coffee in the world couldn’t revive him at this point. 

“Hey Cap?” Tony mumbled into the pillow. He held out his hand gingerly, a small box resting there. Steve reached out to open it.

“Tony?” Steve whispered, staring at the glowing red, white, and blue ring inside.

“Marry me?”


End file.
